


Catnip

by WandersUnderStarlight



Series: What Makes A Monster [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandersUnderStarlight/pseuds/WandersUnderStarlight
Summary: Supernatural shenanigans were just becoming part of Jazz's normal routine by now.





	Catnip

The empty bottle of Sweetsteel Potion behind the bar prompted Jazz to take another trip to Trailbreaker and Moonracer’s shop. He’d entered the place to find the cheerful apprentice working alone. Trailbreaker was across town assisting one of their customers with an energy cleansing.

Jazz hadn’t realized that Sparky had followed him to the witches’ shop until little imp dropped down from the ceiling lightly onto his shoulder. The sudden appearance of the Kremzeek had startled poor Moonracer whose instinctive response to seeing a demon (even a small one) had been to throw out a bolt of magic in its direction. 

Unfortunately it also happened to be in Jazz’s direction. 

Jazz had ducked, the magic had hit and broken a shelf behind him, and some assortment of powdered crystals had showered all over Jazz’s helm, shoulders and the imp.

Moonracer immediately began to apologize profusely and grabbed a nearby soft cleaning brush to remove the powder. “I am so sorry, Keeper Jazz! I just wasn’t expecting to see a Kremzeek. Is he yours? Oh dear, let’s get this off you.”

Jazz coughed. A puff of glitter wafting off his dermas. “This stuff ain’t dangerous, is it?”

“Oh no, of course not! They’re just natural ingredients. Oh, but it’s made a terrible mess of your plating.”

She was momentarily hampered in her efforts to clean by Sparky as he squawked angrily and tried to bite, first the brush and then her.

He only calmed down when Jazz grabbed him gently from his shoulder and scritched the top of his head murmuring to it.

“Wha’ are ya even doin’ ‘ere, huh? Thought I left ya in yar nest. I ‘ope nobot saw ya on th’ way ‘ere.”

He churred in response, then let out a dusty sneeze. The little body made of energy in Jazz’s arms vibrated from top to bottom for a klik dislodging all the powder. After that, Sparky settled into the crook of his arm with a squeaky purr.

Moonracer sighed, glanced up at the ceiling from whence the imp had fallen and said, “He probably traveled along the power grid. You know you’re never going to get rid of him now, right?”

The visored mech chuckled. “Aw, ‘e ain’t so bad.”

They chatted while Moonracer got him cleaned up. She managed to get all but the most stubborn crevices cleaned. Then she gave him his refill for no charge since she felt bad for shooting magic at him and getting him messy.

As he stepped out the door, he worried for a moment how he was going to get Sparky past all the curious cybertronian optics. But the imp solved his problem by hopping out of his arms and into a nearby streetlight. Literally into; body seeming to disappear. The bulb flickered and hummed as Jazz walked past it, then with a soft buzz, a tiny ball of energy zipped along the line to the next light where it waited until he’d walked by again.

Smart little thing.

Jazz hummed a jaunty tune and he continued on his way back to The Beat. Just as he reached the street his building was on he heard a call from behind him.

“Hi Jazz!”

He looked back and saw Scavenger waving at him, lightly jogging over. His field was bright with excitement as he came to a huffing stop beside him.

“‘Ey there, Scavenger. Wha’ can I do fo’ ya?”

“Scrapper sent me to ask… To ask if...” He sniffed trailing off. Then he suddenly leaned close and snuffled Jazz’s shoulder plating. His facemask snapped open and he opened his mouth slightly.

“Uh, what are you doin’?” Jazz asked edging away. (Why did Scavenger have to be so damn big? There was too much _looming_ going on. It was only okay when Prowl loomed!)

The felida giggled drunkenly. “You sssmell nice.” His words were lisped through fangs that he didn’t seem to notice were peeking out from his dermas. “Iss it new wax?” His glossa darted out to swipe Jazz’s plating.

The visored mech might have panicked just slightly. He planted his servo in the middle of Scavenger’s visor and pushed his helm back with an alarmed shove. “Nope! Not allowed!”

This action apparently upset Sparky, putting the little critter on the defensive. It dropped down from a nearby light pole onto the felida’s helm, squawking angrily. Instead of scaring Scavenger, once the beastformer got a good look at what was bouncing on his helm he crowed, “Shiny!” and started to try to catch the tiny imp in his suddenly clawed servos. 

Which only served to upset Sparky more.

The demon screeched and zipped away from him. Scavenger transformed into his wirelion alt form in the _middle of the street_ (which was thankfully empty!) and chased after the ball of shrieking electricity.

Cursing, Jazz ran after them. Fortunately, they were headed for the bar. Sparky was probably going for the safety of his nest and Scavenger was just following the animate kitty toy.

A sudden bolt of insight had him frantically sending a comm to Moonracer.

:Hello?:

:Moonracer! What was in those ingredients that got spilled on me? Was there anything that would affect a beastformer? Make them act like they were overcharged?:

:Overcharged? Um… Hang on, let me look.:

Sparky was a smart imp and led his new “playmate” into a row of trash bins around the side of the bar. He escaped inside along a power line when the beastformer went crashing into them.

:If ya could look _quickly_ , tha’d be great.:

:What’s going on?:

Scavenger got up on his four legs, discombobulated and confused from his unanticipated introduction to the waste receptacles. He whuffed, looking around for his now-absent chew toy. 

:Ingredients, Moonracer! I’ll explain later!:

:Oh dear! Uh, let’s see. No, no, that couldn’t be it, no… wait! Is it a felida beastformer acting overcharged?:

:Yes!:

:Then it has to be the cryspeta felidaria that’s affecting them.:

:The wha’ now?:

:Felida nip.:

Jazz had reached the door of The Beat and unlocked it. The wirelion zeroed in on the sound. His gold visor brightened up happily at the sight of Jazz. Scavenger went down into a playful pouncing position.

Jazz froze and sighed :Ya ‘ave t’ be slaggin’ kiddin’ me.:

:What’s the matter?:

:Nevermind! I’ll call ya later!:

Not making any sudden movements, Jazz slowly pushed the door open. Scavenger watched, shifting subtley in anticipation. Jazz took one step, then another. The beastformer’s back end wiggled and Jazz darted inside, just missing being pounced upon.

Scavenger clattered through the door after him, skidding on the polished floor in an uncoordinated sprawl into one of the sets of table and chairs. At least he was inside and not out where he could be spotted by any rando passing by. 

Jazz had recently begun to familiarize himself with the unwritten other-worlder “rules”. Paramount among which was the imperative to keep the existence of the supernatural world a secret from normal cybertronians. Jazz didn’t want Scavenger to get into trouble.

Sparky was Not Happy ™ by the beastformer’s presence. The imp had been hunkered down in his nest and was now kicking up a fuss at the intrusion.

The big wirelion wasn’t moving, making a mix of sounds between puffing and humming. Jazz approached cautiously and removed a chair that was on top of the beastformer’s back. 

“Hey, will you pet me for a while?” Scavenger asked randomly, seemingly unconcerned that he was still sprawled out on the floor. (And hearing a voice coming from a wirelion was weird!)

“Sure, but I ‘ave t’ go rinse off first, then I’ll come back and scratch behind yar ears, sound good?”

“‘Kay...”

So, after a quick shower upstairs, Jazz found himself sitting on the floor of the bar with a lap full of wirelion. Scavenger’s visor was off and he was letting out a plating-rattling purr.

“That’s a good overcharged kitty.” The Polyhexian murmured.

Scavenger giggled. “You shouldn’t call the others that, but I don’t mind.” 

“Duly noted.” Jazz replied with an amused huff.

To excuse the pun, Prowl and the pack were going to have kittens when they found out about this.


End file.
